


Math equation.

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: ...me just being weird when I think of porn and perceptor.





	Math equation.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry. 
> 
> Not really.

Perceptor stared at the spike infront of him. His master gripped his helm, forcing him to look up.

"What's wrong percy. Just shove it down your throat."

Perceptor looked up, and blushed harder than he had before.

"M-master. Y-your equation, it's too big."

His master let go of his helm, "it's nothing for you percy. Go ahead. Solve it."


End file.
